Look Beck, Sand!
by Hi' I am human
Summary: Just a day at the beach! Food, songs and Bat?


Today, Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Rex and I are all going to the beach! We're leaving at half past 10, I'm going in Beck's truck with Beck- obviously- Jade and Andre. Leaving Tori, Robbie and Rex stuck with Trina.

Oh my gosh, it's Twenty Eight minutes past Ten already, thank goodness I'm ready!  
I can hear Jade's voice in my living room, calling for me, woops!

"Up here Jadey! Anyway, I'm now coming down, see you in a minute" I shouted down to her. I was wearing white shorts and a lacy pink top, that was see through so you see my pink, strapless bikini top underneath.

"How'd I get to the car?" I asked, I didn't even realise I had been walking, must be because I'm so excited!

"You walked Cat, that's how you get here" Jade explained to me, thank gosh she is so smart! Where would I be otherwise?

"Thank you for explaining Jade!"

"No problem Kitty" I love that nick name.

When we finally arrived at the beach, I ran onto the beach screaming. What? Just because I'm 16, doesn't mean I can't have fun!

"Look Beck, sand!" I screamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the beach

"Yeah Cat, sand" He said smiling, I can tell he likes the beach. Wait, who doesn't?

...

An hour has past already! We've been in the sea, and now we're waiting for Beck to finish cooking food on the portable barbeque.

"All I'm saying Vega, is that if you want a burger, you have to eat sand" Jade said smirking, I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else at the horrified expression on Tori's face.

"But why?" Tori is a bit of a whiner! Oh my, that was so mean of me, sorry Tori!

" Because I said so cheekbones" Not going to lie, Jade flirts with everyone.

"Oh" She squeaked and picked up some sand and ate it, she grabbed her water and drank it quickly, whilst everyone else and I were in hysterical laughing.

"Let's sing a song!" I squeak excitedly! I love to sing!

"Good idea, lil' Red, what song?" Yay, Andre will always agree with me!

I clear my throat.

_**Gettin' down tonight, a come on, yeah  
Gettin' down tonight, uh huh, everybody  
Get down tonight  
**_  
Everyone knows this song, I hope Jade will join in! Oh my gosh, do you think fish can sing?_****_

S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)

Trina joined in. Song instantly spoilt! But on the upside Jade did join in and Trina brought marshmallows, so I'm assuming we'll be roasting them soon. With any luck._****_

Finally Friday night  
Feelin' kinda good, lookin' alright  
Gotta get movin', can't be late  
Gotta get groovin', just can't wait (ho!)  
Get the feeling (get the feeling)  
Push the ceiling (push the ceiling)  
Player hater (player hater)  
Get ready everybody 'cos here we go!  
  
Is it my lucky day or what? We're now roasting them, much to the anger of Beck though, he didn't want us to spoil our dinner. Party pooper much? Well now we're all singing! Aw, group harmonizing session! Yay, shall I tell you what would make it better? If Nemo was here singing with us!

_**S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
**_  
Not my lucky day after all apparently, because Nemo still hasn't sung for me, I feel like crying now! WHY NEMO, WHY? Am I not good enough for you to sing for? Wait why I am standing, oh Jade has my hands and she is dancing with me, voluntarily? First time for everything, right?

_**O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air  
O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there  
**_

PARTY OVER HERE!_**  
**_

_**Trina's doing her dance  
Robbie's looking for romance  
Jade's getting down on the floor  
While Beck's screaming out for more (ooh hoo!)  
Wanna see Andre swing  
Wanna see Tori do her thing, **_"Yes" Oh Trina._**  
Then we got Cat, she's got the flow  
Get ready everybody 'cos here we go!  
**_

That was incredibly well modified in a short space of time, just saying. Nemo still hasn't joined in singing, but I think is the best day of my life._**  
**_

_**S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)**_

Beck keeps smiling at me, but he likes Tori, and I don't mind! I've loved him since the day I met him, and so has Tori apparently, and she makes it obvious, where as I'm more of an admire from afar kind of girl, I don't like people to know who I like._****_

O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air  
O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there  
O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air  
O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there  


Mmmm, marshmellow, what? I don't have to sing ALL the time!

_**Ghetto boys, make some noise!  
Hoochie mamas, show your nanas!**_

What's a hoochie mama? And a nana? I have a nana! I have two nana's! Why do boy's want girls to get there grannies out here? Do they want to meet the family? Aw, that's so cute! That's dedication!_****_

S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)

S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  


We all sit down and laugh! That was so fun.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yes Beck?"

"Look there, sand" I look down and when I look up and I am met with the passionate taste of his lips.

BEST DAY EVER.


End file.
